


Strip Daddy

by I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Comedy, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memes lots and lots of memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, idk what else to put, phan references ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975/pseuds/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has always hated his French teacher, Mr. Ackerman. But will his feelings change when he discovers said teacher's dark secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know this story is posted of Wattpad and has more chapters. Follow me @jaeger_bombastic1 :)

"Shut the fuck up you shitty students!" It's times like this when I want to repeatedly bang my head against my desk. Or just stab myself with a sharpened pencil; that would end my life way faster, right? "Eren! What are you doing with that pencil?" 

"Um..." 

"You should be writing your notes. You have a French quiz tomorrow and a test the day after." My evil teacher glares at me while reciting the schedule. "Yes, Mr. Ackerman." Everyone in this class was relatively silent, in fear of Mr. Ackerman's wrath. 

Usually with teachers you disliked you'd find out their first names, and refer to them as so, to pester them. Not Mr. Ackerman. No one knew his first name, let alone messed with him. Plus, I didn't exactly want to know. 

Grabbing at my composition note book, I stare at the blank page. _What am I supposed to take notes on again?_

I feel a wad of paper hit the side of my face and I scowl toward the centre of the class not knowing who threw it. Looking around, I slowly open the paper, making sure Mr. Ackerman was busy at his desk. 

' **Giv the next paper I thro ta Marco = >' **

_Jean._

I scribble my own words down on the paper. 'Fuck the **'fuck off!'** I crumple it up, throwing it at the stallion sitting in the back of the classroom. 

I feel another paper on my face. I squeeze the pencil in my hand. Now I was _really_ considering stabbing something. And it wasn't me. 

I grab the paper and unfold it. **'Come on, Eren. I'd do somethin like dis for u. Oh 1 more thing. Do u think'** I roll my eyes at his grammar. 

I write on the paper once more. **'Do I think what?'**

I throw the paper back and receive another one in a matter of seconds. 

I gasp closing the paper. I slowly turn in my seat to Jean and see him holding back a laugh. I turn back around, hesitantly opening the paper again. **'Mr. Ackerman has a nice ass. (눈_눈)**

I angrily crumple up the paper, tempted to rip it. That would make way too much noise though. As I reel my arm back to throw it, Jean stands up. _What the hell..._

"Mr. Ackerman." Said person looks up from his papers. _Man, if looks could kill._  
"What the hell is it, Kirstein?"  
"Eren has repeatedly been trying to throw notes to me. Could you please do something about this?" _Wow, choose now to actually sound like a straight A student._

I watch with a glare as Jean looks at me and smirks before sitting back down. He grabs a paper with writing and holds it up so I could read. **'Should have just helped me to start with'** I roll my eyes. 

"It would do you good to face the front, Jaeger." I nearly jump in my seat when I see Mr. Ackerman standing right in front of my desk. I swallow thickly. "Y-yes sir." _Was that a stutter?! Come on Eren, get your shit together._

Mr. Ackerman's hand lashes out and I flinch expecting a hit. "The paper." _No. No, way in hell Im letting him see it._ I shake my head. Mr. Ackerman's glare intensified and if I wasn't cocky I probably would have shit my pants instead of glaring back. 

I guess he wasn't expecting that because Mr. Ackerman's glare softens and he lifts up a brow. I hold back a small smile as I copy his action, lifting up an eyebrow as well. Something flashes in his eyes before he shakes his head. 

"Give me the dammed paper, Jaeger." Mr. Ackerman snatches the paper from my hand, walking back to his desk. _Oh well, my life was destined to be short anyway._

I pretend to take notes but in reality I watch as my least favourite teacher sits down and begins to un-crumble the paper. _Yep, I'm dead. Maybe I should start writing my funeral plans right now?_

I cringe as Mr. Ackerman just stares at the paper, expressionless. There was only like four words on the paper, so I know he's read them. Mr. Ackerman finally looks up from the paper, making eye contact with me. I feel my blood run cold so I look down at my paper. 

I write down some random French words. That is, until I see someone standing beside my desk. I look up (only because I'm sitting) at Mr. Ackerman, giving him my sad attempt at a smile. 

It probably looked more like a scared grimace. 

Mr. Ackerman holds the open paper next to his face, and leans forward. "Do I really look like this?" _I...I was not expecting this._

Looking at the **'(눈_눈)'** then back at Mr. Ackerman's face, whose expression looked just as board as the small drawing, I smirk. 

"Yeah." 

"Tch. Brat." Mr. Ackerman crumples the paper, putting it on my desk. _What? No 'stay after class'? Or detention? That's beyond strange._

Sasha got two weeks of detention for dropping her pencil sharpener on the floor. It didn't even have shavings in it! He just claimed the risk of it having something in the sharper and dropping it was bad enough or some crap. 

Suddenly, the bell signalling the end of school goes off. Scrambling for my stuff, I throw the crumpled piece of paper as well as my note book into my bag, and hurry out of the classroom. There's no way I'm waiting to see if Mr. Ackerman changes his mind and ends up having me stay after class. 


End file.
